


Golden Opportunity

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, First Time, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Golden Opportunity

Severus watched as Potter strode to the podium. He seemed taller, broader at the shoulder but his arse was every bit as perfect as Severus remembered. 

Potter spoke of the future of the Wizarding World, unity amongst the Houses, and acceptance of wizards and witches no matter their blood status. 

Actually, Severus _thought_ that was what he was talking about because he wasn't really listening. He was imagining himself on his knees, sucking Potter's cock, hidden behind the podium so no one could see him.

When Potter was finished, Severus would speak to him, try to make his fantasy reality.

~*~

Reality was so much better than fantasy, Severus decided as Potter spurted long and hard into his mouth. Severus swallowed every drop of come, then licked the last droplets from the slit.

Potter was breathing heavily, braced against the shelves of the broom cupboard.

"Wow," he finally gasped. "Anything in particular that brought that on, Snape? I mean I wasn't about to refuse but it was a bit unexpected."

The temptation to Obliviate and run was great however, Severus figured he'd try a different tack. If he played his cards right, he'd be buried in that arse within the hour.

~*~

"It seemed to me as if we might be the perfect couple to bring the Houses together. The quintessential Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Potter regarded him carefully. "Couple, you say?" 

Severus inclined his head, awaiting Potter's response. 

"I think," he began and Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from making some disparaging remark, "we should see just how compatible we are before committing to a public relations plan that could backfire."

"What would you suggest?" 

Potter's green eyes flashed with desire. "Take me back to yours."

"It would be my pleasure," Severus replied smoothly.

"And mine as well, Snape."

~*~

Severus gripped the back of Potter's head, yanking his hair as he thrust into his arse. So hot, so tight, so bloody perfect Severus wasn't sure why he hadn't come the moment he slid inside.

"Harder, Snape!" Potter pressed his chest to the bed and widened his stance, pulling Severus deeper.

Severus growled and moved his hands to Potters hips, fucking him with abandon, sweat trickling down his spine. He watched as Potter reached for his cock and began wanking himself.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted before his arse spasmed as he came, ripping Severus's orgasm from him as well.

~*~

Severus would never admit it but that was one of the best fucks he'd ever had. The way Potter had whimpered when he found his prostate would be wank fodder for some time.

He turned toward Potter and nearly startled as he realised Potter was already watching him.

"Have you been sufficiently persuaded?" 

"I've seen _some_ of what's on offer but not everything. I'd like another go before I decide."

Severus stared, incredulous, for a moment before Potter's face split into a wide grin.

"Actually, I'd be happy if you'd call me Harry."

Severus smirked. "I think I can manage."


End file.
